100 SoZu Drabbles
by michiyo seta
Summary: Just like the title says: A compilation of 100 ZukoxSokka drabbles to 100 themes. Rating may be changed later on. [SLASH WARNING]
1. Beginnings

A/N: Just as clarification as to what this is going to be: There's a community over on Livejournal where you draw 100 pictures that apply to 100 different themes. Well, I've been drawn into Avatar lately, and I've been in a writing mood... and figured that using the themes to write would be a nice way to challenge myself. :D

Also, because Zuko x Sokka is my OTP right now, and I like making at least some kind of contribution to my fandoms. No matter how crappy it may be. ;

So this is going to be a series of really dumb, short, pointless drabbles. If you like them, please let me know! And constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated greatly, as I'm really not confident with my writing. Anything helps.

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own it's characters.

--------------------

#001 - Beginnings

When the thing between them began (whatever that was), it was hesitant. Cautious. The hate and bitterness had subsided with the months they had traveled together, and the next step just seemed obvious. However it remained unspoken about.

It was tangible to those who noticed these things; Zuko always suspected his uncle had picked up on it, and possibly the waterbender despite Sokka's blind denial. They would glance at each other a little too long as they bathed; sit just a little bit too close around the campfire.

Finally one night, as Zuko blew the candles out after his meditation and laid down on his bed roll to sleep, Sokka sat up and looked down at him. The fire nation prince stared blankly back, and Sokka, fed up with this infernal dance around each other, heaved a great sigh and moved over one bedroll to slide and press close against the other young man.

It went unspoken again, as they closed their eyes and fell into a warm and peaceful sleep, but finally things felt complete.

- End 


	2. Middles

#002 - Middles

After Princess Yue, Sokka thought he'd never love again. In fact, he came close to swearing it upon himself; an oath in her honor.

Katara, and even Aang had tried to reason with him, explaining that she would have wanted him to move on. Not to linger on the past and wallow in misery. For awhile he refused to listen to them, too wound up in his grief.

The pain subsided with time. The sadness still lingered, but above all he felt at peace. Looking at the moon no longer made him ache, and he began to feel his chest swell everytime he gazed at the full moon. He could even imagine her smile.

In a sense it enlightened him. He felt he had finally begun to let go of his childish needs and desires and began to understand the way of things. He looked at things in a different light.

When they neared the end of Aang's earthbending training, they were approached again by the fire nation prince; This time as a comrade. Sokka still felt apprehension at first, but was happy to give the prince a wide berth. The hatred for the other boy had subsided with the pain of loss it seemed, and Sokka found himself actually feeling sympathy for the young man as he discovered motives and reasons behind Zuko's relentless hunt for the Avatar.

He found himself strangely reminded of Yue. Yet another member of a royal family, forced through hardships all because of culture and pre-determined rules. He began to trust the prince, even consider him a friend.

Much later, when Aang was fine-tuning his firebending training (under the watchful eye of Iroh), Sokka found himself accompanied as he watched the full moon that night. The Prince sat next to him and calmly meditated; a solid presence that Sokka found comforting.

They sat like that for ages, and as dawn neared, Sokka felt himself being watched closely. It didn't make him uncomfortable, but it did trigger something inside of him. He looked up at the moon one last time, before looking away, leaning over towards the prince, and moving on.

And somewhere he knew, Yue was still smiling happily for him.

- End 


	3. Ends

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. :D; I haven't much felt like writing, but the new season of Avatar starting has kinda given me a boost again. Here's another drabble to add onto the list! Hope you enjoy it.

Going through a slight style change with my writing, as it's been awhile since I've done any. :D;

--------------------

#003 - Ends

After it was over, and the flames had subsided (to a reasonable level, anyway, he said inwardly), Sokka found himself bringing up the rear and surveying only the damage left behind. They had been victorious, if Aang's triumphant (yet tired) expression was any clue. Sokka's eyes scanned for his sister, whom he found seconds later limping over to Aang's side. She was bruised and bloodied up in a few places, and Sokka's blood ran cold for a moment at the thought; but she was all smiles as she gently began healing away wounds on the Avatar's body.

Lastly, Sokka's eyes trailed over to a body lying on it's back a few feet away. Zuko's eyes were closed and he would be sporting a few new scars. For a moment, Sokka thought he was dead (and it disturbed him slightly that he felt his body turn even colder at the idea), but the sudden, jerking rises of the prince's - Lord's? - chest said otherwise.

Without a second thought, Sokka was suddenly by the other boy's side, and had his medical supplies out in a blink. Zuko's eyes opened slightly and he silently allowed the other boy to treat him, too tired and too much in pain to protest. The burns along his chest and arms stung as the water tribe boy carefully treated them with some herbal remedy from the far south and bandaged them up to heal. He sat up stiffly with a small grunt of pain so that the wounds on his back could be treated as well.

"You're gonna have more scars." Sokka stated; simple, matter-of-fact.

"… I can live with a few more." Zuko responded, weak and tired.

Zuko found himself feeling calmed and healed as Sokka's hands trailed lightly and diligently along his back and torso; wrapping bandages around and around. With his arms wrapped around from behind, Sokka tied off the bandaging somewhere near Zuko's belly button. He hesitated slightly.

Zuko gingerly brought his hands to rest atop Sokka's, keeping the water tribe boy where he was. Sokka started slightly, but as Zuko relaxed into the touch, Sokka smiled.

They stayed like that for a moment, until Aang and Katara decided to join them; teeming with regained energy and whooping wildly in victory. They all smiled.

They were bruised and battered, but at least it was over.

- End 


End file.
